


Indulgence

by SilenceOfTheBlackRoseDragons



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Clone uncles are the best uncles, Cunnilingus, Dildos, Discussion of Abortion, F/M, First Time Parents, Fisting, Graphic Sexual Content, Light BDSM, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Binary Parenting, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Parenthood, Pocket Pussies, Pregnancy, Pregnancy sex, Profanity, Rex is actually a good boyfriend and dad, Riding Crops, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-05-24 18:50:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14960138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilenceOfTheBlackRoseDragons/pseuds/SilenceOfTheBlackRoseDragons
Summary: Literally self-indulgent Captain Rex/Non-binary AFAB OC





	1. Part One

Captain Rex sat down at a small table. His eyes rested upon the person sitting across from them. He couldn't determine anything about them, gender, size, hair color. The cloak they wore covered their body with the exception of their eyes, piercing blue daggers that stared into Rex's soul. 

"You're the clone?" They asked, eyes blinking. "The one with the blonde hair?"

Rex took off his helmet and smiled. "Yes, uh- what honorific should I use for you?" He felt his face flush pink just a little. 

"Oui, just use Ash. No honorifics intended," they reassured the clone captain. 

"What made you meet me here?" Rex leaned in, his voice dropping to a low whisper. 

"To make good on the treaty with my village your Republic signed. I asked for a one night stand with a clone trooper," they answered, and Rex heard the smirk in their voice. 

"You want me to have sex with you?" Rex clarified. 

"Yes. In the hotel I'm staying at. It's so hard to find a cock with the ability to follow orders," they chuckled softly. "Follow."

The two of them got up and left the dingy old bar together. A fifteen minute walk down the street brought the pair to a fancy hotel. Ash led Rex up to a penthouse, and Rex had to take a moment to stare. 

The penthouse oozed luxury with its silver paint, white furniture, and gray accent details. Rex felt the money in his bones. This would be a wonderful night. 

"To the bedroom." Ash took Rex's hand and dragged him along. 

The bedroom was a complete contrast, while the main room was light and airy, the bedroom was dark and mystifying. The walls and floor were a black shade that wasn't too overwhelming. The bed was a canopy bed, and the curtains were red silk with black lace overlays. 

"Do you like it?" Ash looked to Rex for approval. 

"Uh, yeah." Rex cleared his throat.

"Disrobe." Ash's voice became icy orders. 

Rex immediately obeyed, stripping out of his armor and his body glove. He stood there, the low light deepening the shadows of his muscles, and he looked down right delicious to the enby in the room. 

"Fuck," Ash breathed, beginning to strip down too.

The clone waited until Ash was in their boxers and chest binder. Rex swallowed hard, his fingers itching to stroke his hard cock, which stood at attention between his legs. 

"Are you comfortable doing oral?" Ash questioned. 

"Yes, Ash," Rex whispered the name like a prayer. 

"Then I hope you don't mind if I ask you to suck my strap on," Ash took the waistband of their boxers and pulled down. A blue strap on sprang forth, and Rex's eyes glittered. "I'm biologically female, but my sex life is typical of one with a penis." 

"Come here." Rex picked Ash up suddenly, moving aside the curtains and setting the enby down on the bed.

Rex's lips found the tip of the blue silicone sex toy. He kissed it before slowly taking it to the hilt. A little gasp from Ash made the clone smirk around the false cock. He made a point to pull back all the way before taking Ash down to the hilt again. Each time Rex did this, it tempted the enby to moan or gasp or whine softly. 

Rex's chin touched the hot, dripping wetness of Ash's cunt, and he took his mouth off Ash's fake cock to tease the enby further. He breathed softly against the warm wetness, earning loud, exasperated moans. 

"Eat me, Rex," Ash insisted. 

"With pleasure," the clone pulled the strap on off his lover and began worshipping the enby's dripping pussy.

His tongue danced along all the sensitive nerve endings, and his white teeth nibbled on succulent, sweet flesh. Rex looked up for a moment, pussy juices and drool all over his face, and Ash covered their mouth to hold back a moan. 

"Not used to seeing someone between your thighs, right, Ash?" Rex teased. 

"No. Oh, God, Rex, there's dildos and pocket pussies underneath the bed. I wanna see you play with one of the two," Ash insisted. 

"Pocket pussy okay?" Rex asked, reaching under the bed. 

"Yeah, and hand me a butt plug while you're at it," Ash begged. 

"Ooh, I always knew you non-binary babes were kinky, just not 'watch my partner fuck a pocket pussy as I put a butt plug in my ass' kind of kinky," Rex commented, handing Ash a bottle of lube and a generously sized butt plug. 

"If you're good, you can have some of this ass," Ash teased. "Maybe even fist it." 

"I like that idea," Rex stated, kissing the enby's soft lips before putting his cock into the pocket pussy. 

It was a tight fit. He could barely fit his cock in. Thrusting inside a few times, Rex almost saw stars. It was good, but it wasn't the real thing. 

"Oh," Ash moaned as they poured lube their fingers. 

"Mhmn, show your captain your ass as you fuck it," Rex growled. 

"Fuck," Ash whined. 

Ash's fingers found their asshole, lubing up their fingers and easing two inside. A soft moan left their lips. They glanced up at Rex, who had forgotten about the false cunt around his cock and was enjoying the show before him 

Ash eased the butt plug in their ass, gritting their teeth. Rex's brown eyes stared intently. Ash moved to sit comfortably. 

"You're breathtaking," Rex hummed softly. 

"On your knees, Captain," Ash insisted. 

"Yes, General," the clone got onto his knees, freeing his cock from the pocket pussy. 

"Can I... Can I beat you?" Ash asked timidly. 

"Yes, General." Rex's eyes lit up, anxious to give it a try. "Safe word is Kamino."

"Alright, baby," Ash soothed him, standing up and grabbing a riding crop. "I'd ask you to count but I want you to keep looking at me." 

"Okay," Rex stated. 

Ash stood tall in front of Rex, and being so short in comparison to Rex, the enby's glistening cunt was eye to eye with Rex's face. Rex licked his lips. 

A sharp sting erupted from Rex's left thigh. He looked up to face his lover. Ash smirked. Another strike landed on Rex's other thigh. He gritted his teeth together. That one hurt. He waited, and the next blow came down on the space just above his cock. 

Shit. 

Rex came right then and there, hot cum streaking out across the floor. He never broke gaze with Ash. Ash looked down at their feet. Covered in Rex's hot fluids, Ash giggled. 

"I'm sorry," Rex apologized. 

"It's fine. Rex, um, stand up." Ash dropped the riding crop. 

"What do you need, Ash?" the clone stood up and held his lover. 

"I need you now," Ash insisted. 

So Rex did so.


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so, this happened.

"Oh Gods, Rex, YES!!!" Ash cried out as their strong, handsome lover eased inside of them. 

"Mhmn, so tight," Rex murmured, kissing Ash's neck. "Where's my cock?"

"Hilt deep in my pussy," Ash whispered quietly. 

"Damn right," Rex huffed, pulling back before easing back inside Ash's wet heat. 

"Oh, Rex, please~" Ash moaned the words, and boy, if that didn't go straight to Rex's cock. 

"What do you want, Ash?" 

"For you to fuck me," Ash managed to say. 

It started off slow, Rex taking his time, pulling back and plunging back into Ash's weeping cunt. He made sure to drag his cock right over Ash's sweet spot, eliciting moans from the enby. 

"Rex, darling, I'm not a doll." Ash kissed Rex's cheek. "I'm okay with you being a little more rougher."

"If you insist." 

Sinking his teeth into a pearly white shoulder, Rex quickened his pace. Ash whined and squirmed in ecstasy, enjoying the feeling of fullness. Rex's rock hard cock made a point to stretch and fill Ash up like they were made for one another. 

Rex suddenly quickened his pace, going faster, his thrusts becoming shallow. He gripped Ash's soft white hips, digging his nails into the tender flesh. He felt that sweet feeling of release in every part of him. 

Ash now was moaning loudly with each withdraw and gritting their teeth with each insert. Having been without sex for a little while, their body felt like fire, sweet pleasurable fire flowed through their veins. 

"Rex... I'm gonna cum," Ash groaned, arching their back to get close to their lover. 

"Likewise. In or on your stomach?" Rex managed to get out. 

"Inside. I can't get pregnant," Ash murmured. 

"As you wish."

They came together, Rex spilling inside Ash's pussy and Ash clinging to Rex's big, muscled arms. They collapsed together, panting and kissing, riding out their orgasms together. 

Both of them covered in a thin sheet of sweat, they held one another. Rex pulled out, and for a moment, he watched his cum dripping out of his partner's cunt. That was more than a little erotic. 

"Another round, Captain?" Ash questioned. 

"I could, but you sound exhausted." 

"It's been a while."

"You don't masturbate?"

"No. I don't like touching myself there." 

"Why?" 

"Are you always this talkative after sex?" 

Rex froze for a moment, eyes wide. The loving look he got from Ash bore into his soul. One night stand, his ass. He would definitely come back. 

X

Several months later, Rex made his way to Ash's apartment. Roses in one hand, and delicate sweet treats in the other. Despite being exhausted from war, Rex's anxiety kept him on edge. 

He'd received an urgent transmission from Ash, and that worried him. It must've been important enough to get in contact with him on his leave. 

So far there had been three one night stands, two quickies in a public place, and one very heated fuck session in the clone barracks on Courscant. 

"Ash?" Rex knocked on the door with the hand holding the sweets. 

The door creaked open. There were two things the clone captain noticed. One was the lights were all off in the apartment. The other was the sound of someone crying. 

Rex carefully made his way to the bedroom, setting the gifts on the kitchen table and closing the door behind him. He found Ash curled up in the bathroom, sobbing. He carefully approached the enby. 

"Ash, sweetheart, is everything okay?" Rex knelt beside them. 

Ash thrust something into Rex's palms. He looked at the device and at Ash in turn. It was some sort of test, and it read that whatever was tested for was positive. 

Oh. 

Oh. 

Oh fuck. 

"We're pregnant?" Rex asked. 

"Rex, I swear, I didn't know I could. I've been td by three different doctors I can't become pregnant," Ash blurted out, rambling on and on about how impossible this was. 

"Ash, baby, look at me." Rex took his lovers' hands in his. "We will be fine. Things like this happen all the time. Now, do you want to have this child?" 

"Yes, Rex, I have always wanted children," Ash blurted out. 

"Then I will take you to Kix." 

A short ride later, and the pair arrived at the clone barracks. Kix was waiting for them in the medical bay. Ash shrunk back, clinging to Rex's side, unsettled by all the men with the same face. 

"You asked me to bring out the ultrasound machine." Kix crossed his arms across his chest. "Why?"

"My enbyfriend suspects that they're pregnant," Rex stated flatly. 

"Oh, shit," Kix huffed. 

"Oh, shit indeed," Rex concurred, sitting down and pulling Ash onto his lap. "What should we do?"

"Abort it." Kix sat down on the counter. 

"He's right, Rex."

"Ash, you want the baby."

"I can't take care of it." 

"I'll give you everything so you can," Rex murmured, looking at his lover. 

"Can you?" 

"Legally, I would have to exterminate this... Thing. But you're my Captain, and the entirety of the 501st would shred me alive if I did. You know General Skywalker would be very angry if you didn't let him help," Kix explained, tapping his foot. 

"Kix, thank you." Rex stood up and held Ash in his arms, bridal style. "Can you tell how far along they are?" 

"Yes," Kix answered, turning on the ultrasound machine. 

After some negotiation with Ash and the machine, the new parents were in awe over the display screen. Their child, four months into gestation, seemed as healthy as can be. Kix was waning toward it being assigned female at birth. Of course, that earned a glare from Ash. 

"Kix, round up my closest confidants." Rex put Ash down to stand on their own. 

"Yes, sir." Kix turned to his communication link. 

Within moments, Fives, Jesse, and Hardcase were in the room, all eyes on their captain. Rex shifted nervously. But Ash's hand on his reminder him and centered him. 

"Boys, I'm trusting you with this information. So naturally, I expect to hear congratulations in the halls in two hours after I tell you this." Rex sighed, and his chosen chuckled to themselves. "I'm going to be a father." 

"Oh damn," Hardcase exclaimed. "Congrats, Rex."

"So we are uncles?" Jesse clarified. 

"The entire Grand Army of the Republic is," Fives replied. Then his gaze softened. "Congratulations, Captain."

"Thank you. I will be staying in the military until it's time," Rex said, rubbing a hand over Ash's tummy. "And if any of you bitchwaffles even remotely think about upsetting Ash while she's here, you'll have to answer to me."

"Yes, sir," the confidants confirmed all at the same time. 

"I'm going to be telling General Skywalker," Rex added, sighing. "After this meeting is over, I'm going to need one of you to inform Wolffe and Cody."

"I'll do it." Fives stepped up. 

"Then it's settled," Ash spoke up. "Thank you, boys." 

"Yes, of course," Fives said, smiling. 

"You're dismissed," Rex sighed.

"It'll be fine, Rex," Ash said after the other clones left. 

"I sure hope so." Rex stood up. "C'mon. Time to face the music."


	3. Part Three

"What?!" Cody couldn't believe his ears. "Rex got someone pregnant???"

"Yup," Fives stated. "They're about four months along. Congrats, Codes. You're gonna be a godfather."

Wolffe couldn't believe the ARC trooper if he tried. He'd have to see for himself. But with Skywalker's lax command, anything could happen. 

The hum of conversation and music at 79's was enough of a barrier to keep their conversation private. At least, had it not been for Hardcase chatting with the bar tender and a few gray coats. Word quickly swept through the bar in hushed tones, and the silent vow with each word would keep Rex's sin safely secret. 

X

General Skywalker looked up from his fighter, and he watched his clone captain approach with a firm, confident step. The person behind the clone captain on the other hand, looking timid and small in comparison. 

"Congratulations! Good luck! You'll do great! Nice job!" Clones said to the passing couple. Trinkets and gifts were offered to the pregnant person passing by. "You're glowing. You'll be a great parent!"

"Rex...?" Skywalker looked at his clone captain suspiciously. 

"General Skywalker, I have something important to tell you." Rex swallowed nervously, his hands shaking. 

"Is it bad?" Skywalker asked, putting down his wrenches. 

"Illegal, sir." Rex bounced on the balls of his feet. 

"Spit it out."

"I'm going to be a father," Rex stated. 

"Are you serious?" Skywalker's eyes conveyed concern, disbelief, and confusion. 

"Yes. My enbyfriend here, Ash Rovena, is carrying my child." Rex motioned to Ash. "They're due in about five months."

"Force, Rex. You never cease to amaze me." Skywalker sighed. He rubbed his forehead. "I'll see what I can do to keep you safe. I'm assuming the entirety of the clones on Courscant know?" 

"If Hardcase did his job," Rex confirmed. "All for a just reason. If anything happens to me, Ash, or our child, the clones would be very disgruntled to say the least."

"You conniving bastard." Skywalker stood up. 

"Thank you, sir." Rex smirked slightly, dipping his head in respect. 

"Congratulations, Captain Rex." Skywalker rested a hand on Rex's shoulder. 

"Rex?" Ash called. 

"What?" Rex turned around quickly. 

A good majority of the 501st had gathered around Ash, touching her hands and shoulders in respect. The simple little gestures showed that this one person in particular was protected. This one person had almost an entire legion of clones protecting them. 

And that made Ash the safest being in the galaxy. 

X

"Rex is what?!" Obi-wan nearly spat out his tea. 

"Sir, with all do respect, the entire 212th stands with him. We will not allow harm to fall to Rex, Ash, or their unborn child," Cody explained. 

"I would expect nothing less," Obi-wan said in a calm voice. "I will more than likely have to take this to the Council. But I will have my senatorial connections grant amnesty to Rex and his family." 

"Thank you sir."

X

"But anyways, Padmé, if you could help them out, I'd be grateful," Skywalker spoke to his wife in her luxurious apartment. 

"I'll see what I can do. But Ani," she paused. "I can't do everything."

X 

Alpha-17, otherwise known as Alpha, rolled out of his bunk to see a transmission on his communication terminal. He turned it on, and to his surprise, one of his former students was on the other end. Alpha smiled. 

"Hello, Commander," Rex said, smiling. 

"Ah, my boy, how are you?" Alpha laughed. "Good to see your face."

"I'm very well, Commander. I actually have news for you," Rex replied, pressing a few buttons. 

A few images popped up on the screen. "This is my daughter," Rex explained. "I'm going to be a father." 

"Rex, congratulations," Alpha said, surprised. "She looks like you, boy. Tell me now, do you plan to run away from the Army?" 

"No. Not at all," Rex answered, checking over his shoulder. "I have people in high places doing me favors. They're going to try and grant clones personhood." 

"That'll be the day," Alpha chuckled. "Any ideas on what you're going to do if this fails?" 

"I'll fight until my last breath to keep my family safe," the clone captain promised. "Ash is four months along. I was hoping you could attend the birth."

"Of course! I'm assuming I'm stepping in as the grandfather figure." Alpha checked the time. 

"You have to go?" Rex's voice sounded concerned. 

"Yeah, getting to be that time. Be safe, kid. And take extra care," Alpha waved at the screen. 

"Good bye, Commander," Rex said. 

"Later, kiddo."

X

"So, vod, I'm guessing you heard about Rex?" One of Slick's guards asked the other. 

"You mean the captain of the 501st? Yeah. I heard he's having a little one," the second guard answered. "And he's trying to seek personhood for all of us." 

"That would be the day."

"You know it."

Slick listened to these two talk ever night as he laid in his cell, staring at the ceiling. This would be the fourth time he'd heard about Rex being a dad. Lucky fucker. 

If anything happened to the blossoming family, Slick knew that the whole of the GAR would revolt. Blood would be spilled. Chaos would ensue. Clones would be kicking some serious Republic ass. 

But what if the person doing the harm was a clone? The sweet revenge of causing pain to Rex. The idea was entertaining. To snap the little brat's neck? Oh, the look in Rex's eyes. 

The act was tantalizing. To hurt the ones who put him here, that was Slick's goal. The thought bounced around Slick's mind. 

All he needed was to escape. 

X 

Ash and Rex curled up in bed together, and their child had all the clones in the barracks teaming with hope. Something frankly all the clones lacked. 

Ash looked at their boyfriend. Rex had drifted off into a dozing state. The bliss on his face made them smile. 

Maybe there was a little more to this life.


	4. Part Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's some boinking, and then there's parts without it. Come say hi on my tumblr! It's nerdygeminidragon.

Ash awoke to clones all clustered around them. Fives offered a hand to help them out of bed. They stood up, and curious brown eyes followed them. 

"What's up with your chest?" Dogma, one of the newest 501st clones asked. 

"Oh shit." Ash grabbed their chest binder, turned around, and put it on. They stretched before turning back around. "Hi. Sorry about that." 

"Oh, it's fine. Dogma's not used to enbys," Fives explained, elbowing Dogma's side. 

"Rex is in the command center if you're interested in finding him," Tup, another newbie, said. 

"Thanks, guys." Ash yawned before going into the hallway. 

The crowd of clones dissipated, but Fives followed Ash faithfully. Upon arrival in the command center, Ash saw their boyfriend sitting at a desk, doing work on a computer terminal. 

"Hey, sexy," Ash whispered, sliding into Rex's lap. "Whatcha doin', gorgeous?" 

"Work," Rex sighed, grabbing Ash around the waist. "But I can take a break." 

"Kix said it's healthy for you to have sex during pregnancy," Fives interrupted. 

"Fives, it's fine," Ash replied, arching their back to put their chest in Rex's face. "I'm sure Rex knows that." 

"Oh," Rex murmured, having a little trouble focusing. "Ash? Can we..." 

"Hells yes, beautiful." They got up, dragging Rex away. 

"You know you're going to be the death of him, right?" Dogma said sarcastically. 

"Shut it, rookie," Fives growled. 

X

"Mhmn, Rex, that feels great," Ash whined softly as Rex lazily ate them out, tongue swirling against their clit. "Are you sure we won't get caught?" 

"Nah." Rex lifted his head up. "Jedi are force sensitive, and half the ship can hear you say my name." 

"Oh boi," Ash laughed, laying their head back against the soft pillows in the medical bay. 

"Yeah, Ashy, baby." Rex went back to his mission, eating his enby out like his life depended on it. 

"Oh kriffing hells!" Ash arched up, shoving Rex's face into them with one hand and grabbing the sheets in the other as their orgasm hit them like a Star Destroyer. 

Rex managed to free himself of his enbyfriend's grip, and he stared for a moment. Ash's chest binder rode up a little, and the beautiful carrier of his child looked blissful in post sex form. Sweat had their hair stuck to their forehead in stringy patches, and their breathing was slightly labored. 

"Rex, do I have to...?" Ash couldn't finish before they fell asleep. 

"Aww, my baby's tired," Rex cooed, picking Ash up in his arms. "To the 'freshers we go."

X 

All of the Jedi felt it. The Force practically held a singing competition, and it sounded beautiful. The Force rejoiced. Only a select few Jedi knew why. But it was magnificent. 

"Master Kenobi?" Ahsoka Tano returned from a solo mission to the clone barracks. She caught the red headed Jedi in his office. "Do you feel it?" The padawan asked. 

"Yes, Ahsoka. I think every Force sensitive in the Republic feels it." Obiwan took off his glasses. "Your clone captain has conceived a child with a civilian."

"Isn't that... Illegal?" Ahsoka sat back against the wall, as crossed. 

"Quite." 

She perked up. "Then the clones, they're going to rebel if Rex is prosecuted, correct?" 

"Shocking, I know." Obiwan sipped his caf. "Which is why we are going to plead with the Council." 

"Us?" Ahsoka seemed confused. "Why would we do that?"

"Because Jedi are sworn to protect the innocent. What's more innocent than the desire to start a family?" Obiwan replied. 

"What do you have in mind?" The togruta asked. 

"I have a few diplomatic tricks up my sleeve," Obiwan said, tenting his fingers and tapping his index fingers together. 

X 

"Okay, Ash, Rex, for our lovely new parents, we made a few adjustments to Rex's bunk, considering I'm sure and the entire GAR is sure that Ash will be visiting a lot more often," Hardcase rambled on and on as he walked Rex and Ash to the barracks. 

"Hardcase, if it's a gender reveal explosion, I swear I will personally see to it that you are on maintenance duty until our child is in college," Rex warned. 

"It's better than that," Hardcase laughed. 

The doors to the barracks slid open, and Rex felt himself gasp. Fives and Jesse fluffed big fluffy pillows and straightened the sheets to a constructed canopy bed. Ash started crying a little, and Rex moved to comfort his enbyfriend. 

"Thank you, guys," Ash's voice was high pitched and thick with tears. "It's perfect." 

"Yeah, we sure hope it is," Jesse chuckled softly. "Don't break it."


	5. Part Five

Rex, Ash, Ahsoka, Obiwan, and Skywalker all made their way through the Jedi Temple to speak to the Jedi Council. Rex was due to leave soon for a campaign on Umbara, and Ash would stay behind with Commander Wolffe, being as the grump was beginning to warm up to the pregnant enby. 

It'd been two weeks since the clones revealed the homemade canopy bed. Ash had just barely began to show. They'd stop using a full tank binder and began using a half tank binder. 

"Master Kenobi, Knight Skywalker," Master Yoda greeted them all. "Here not on casual conversation, yes?"

"No, Master Yoda. We have something to discuss with you," Obiwan said, glancing back at Ash. "One of Anakin's clones has impregnated a civilian, and I'm sure you have noticed the Force is incredibly happy about this." 

"Sensed this, I have," Yoda stated. He looked up at Rex and Ash. "Nervous you are, young ones. Why?" 

"We don't want to lose our family, sir." Rex encircled Ash in his armored arms. "We... Love one another." 

"Pure, your love is. Allow prosecution, the Jedi and I cannot. Do what we must," Yoda reassured the happy couple. 

Ash suddenly leaned into Rex, gripping their head in agony. All the Force sensitives in the room felt it, and they grabbed Ash to help the enby stand. Images flashed in Ash's mind. A sick feeling filled them. The pain dissipated, and they slowly recovered enough to speak. 

"Ashy?" Rex whispered. 

"Pong Krell is a Sith. Skywalker, no matter what, do not leave Umbara," Ash proclaimed with a warning in their voice. "If you do, countless lives will be lost."

"What?" Rex half shouted. 

"Clarity within the Force, the child is giving. Obey you, you must, Skywalker." Yoda huffed and began hobbling away. "Trust your instincts young ones." 

X 

Ahsoka stayed back and helped Ash be comfortable. All the pregnant enby managed to do was sleep and crochet. Being from a small system much more primitive than any other system in the galaxy, Ash found simple entertainment in the fine are of making things. 

The two currently sat in Ash's apartment, the living room being where Ahsoka slept. 

"What do you do to make money?" Ahsoka asked, resting her chin in her hands as she watched Ash crochet. 

"I normally work in an office building, but Kix wrote me a note for bed rest, giving me an extended leave from work," Ash explained. 

"What did you do before that?" Ahsoka questioned. 

"I lived in a small town on Earth. My parents disowned me after I came out," Ash sighed. "When you guys came around, it gave me a way out." 

Ahsoka felt a glowing of pride in her chest. She'd been on that campaign to free Earth. It felt good to know it helped Rex find love. 

A soft knocking interrupted them, and Ahsoka got the door. Commander Fox stood there with a few shock troopers from the Courscant Guard. Ahsoka glared at him. 

"Commander Tano, step aside," Fox warned. 

"Hells no. You're not taking Ash in, not if I can help it," Ahsoka stated, eyeing the clone and touching her light sabers at her sides. 

"Step aside, young Tano," a gravelly voice ordered. 

Chancellor Palpatine moved to stand in the doorway. He had a sick smile on his face. Ash felt scared. 

"No. That's an order I cannot follow. You will not lay a hand on Ash," Ahsoka stated. "They have amnesty granted by the Jedi Council." 

"We are just placing them in protective custody." Palpatine clapped his hands. "No need to have a Force sensitive child in such danger." 

"Step aside, Chancellor," Padmé added herself to the fray. "I grant Ash, Rex, and their unborn child Senatorial amnesty until further notice. You are unneeded here." 

"May I?" Ash climbed to their feet, stepping past Palpatine to look Fox in the t visor. She ghosted her hands over his. "Double check your blaster before you raise it to disarm Fives." 

"Yes, Ash," Fox bowed his head. 

"And as for you, you crusty limp dick sonovabitch." Ash turned to face Palpatine. "I know you're really pulling the strings. An unborn child cannot lie. You're in charge of all of this. You're the Sith Lord the Jedi have been hunting since the beginning." 

"Wolffe, Masters, NOW!!!" Ahsoka yelled. 

Jedi and clones sprang from every nook and cranny, trapping Palpatine. Fox turned his guns on his Chancellor. Ash's unborn child, on the other hand, had other plans. 

Palpatine tried to use his connection to the Force, only to be unable to. It felt as if he was in a bubble. His senses were dampened, and he felt old and sick and crippled. 

Fox took the weak old man into custody, and that left Padmé, Ash, and Ahsoka standing together. Ash put a hand on their slightly swollen stomach, murmuring praise to the unborn child. Ahsoka felt something in the Force, and she smiled. 

"Now all that's left is securing Rex and all the others' futures," Ash stated. 

X 

Rex heard the news just as he and Skywalker finished their mission of securing the Capital. 

The war was over. 

The Sith Lord had been caught. 

The clones were free to serve or free to leave. 

"Ash did it!" Fives threw his arms around Rex. "I love that enby, I swear." 

"We're free men!" Jesse said joyously, pouring a drink for himself and Kix. He offered Rex one, and the three of them drank. "Hopefully General Skywalker's senator can find us a nice little way of paying us back."

"Yeah, because I have a kid now," Rex stated, sighing. "You guys will help me out, right?" 

"As much as we can," Fives promised, smacking Rex on the back. "You're our brother, Rex. You're making us uncles, and well, we take that seriously." 

"Thanks."

X 

Ash waited patiently on board the Perseverance. They wore a dark outfit, masking all signs of pregnancy. Their face was hooded. 

The hangar clones past by Ash, giving gentle smiles and warm congratulations. Ash quietly awaited Rex and the 501st's return. Ash gave the passing clones big smiles and subtle nods. 

The gunships began landing in their bays. The 501st, tired but satisfied, spilled out of their respective gunships. Ash searched for Rex's face in the sea of identical faces. 

They breathed his name like a prayer when they finally laid eyes on him. Rex held everything back not to run over and smother his significant other in warm hugs and girl kisses. He kept a steady pace, and when he finally weaved his way through the mass of clones and came up to Ash, the first thing he did was kiss them. 

And Ash's brain short circuited. They'd never been much for outright kissing like that, but they melted into Rex's embrace, kissing back with just as much zeal as Rex.

"The baby, how are they?" Rex said after they released one another, kneeling down to look at Ash's pregnant belly. 

"They're fine, Rex. Just fine," Ash gushed, patting the tummy carefully. 

"Captain Rex, may I speak with you?" 

Rex turned, stood, and faced Commander Fox. The red headed clone had a soft, endearing gaze, and Rex felt the condescension from it. 

"What is it?" Rex stepped in front of Ash. 

"You know you broke the law," Fox stated. He sighed. "I could have you arrested even though this isn't war time." 

"I swear, I will personal rip out your eyes if you dare touch my beloved," Ash snarled the words like a mother nexu defending her cub. 

"I have no intention of disrupting your family." Fox looked away. 

"Then why interrupt us now?" Rex demanded. 

"To ask for forgiveness," Fox choked out. 

He knelt before Rex, his right hand palm up and his head lowered. The entire hangar grew still. 

Seconds ticked by, and the tension in the air was thick enough to cut through. 

Silence echoed down the halls. 

"My forgiveness? My FORGIVENESS? Fox, what you did could never, ever be forgiven. I deny you as my brother, and I deny you as all of our brothers. Traitors do not deserve forgiveness, and they do not deserve the ability to call themselves a member of the Vod'e." Rex's voice was ice. 

"Rex, what happened?" Ash inquired. 

"That is a discussion for another time." Rex turned to his enbyfriend. "Let's go."

X

After much convincing, Ash returned to their home planet, and Rex gladly joined, bringing along a few 501st boys. Ash's home planet of Earth fast tracked the immigration process after being notified that clones were going to start coming to peaceful planets and settling there, like it or not. 

Ash's surprise came when various colleges started offering degrees and certifications to help the clones become members of the work force. 

Ash moved into their family's home willed to them after the death of their father. A mansion in South Carolina, sitting tall over the shore of Lake Murray, provided more than enough space for the group. 

In all, Fives, Jesse, Kix, Hardcase, Tup, and Dogma had accompanied Rex and Ash to Earth. Ash was thankful to have them with their small family. 

Fives immediately started modeling. Jesse began studying to be a veterinary technician. Kix quickly became a certified doctor. Hardcase found a construction job, destroying things. And Tup and Dogma? The pair decided to stay home and help out Ash, as the enby's due date loomed. 

X

Rex came home from his job as local ambassador for all the Vod'e in the small state of South Carolina. It began raining, and it was a surprisingly cold rain for the middle of July. Ash and their two little shadows, Tup and Dogma, sat in front of the television, watching Ash work with a metal hook and some yarn. 

"What's up?" Rex leaned over the couch, kissing Ash on the cheek. 

"Ash is crocheting. They're showing us how to do it." Dogma interrupted the sweet moment. "Sir- I mean, Rex, dinner's still in the oven. It's a casserole, one Ash specifically requested."

Tup elbowed his batchmate, aiming to shut him up. 

"Thanks, you guys." Rex straightened up and walked around to kneel in front of Ash. "Baby, you wanna give Rexy a kiss?" 

Ash's blue eyes snapped up from their work, and their entire face lit up. They threw their arms around Rex's shoulders and kissed his face. In that instance, Rex found himself face to face with his growing unborn child. It was sweet, and he felt safe in his enbyfriend's arms, completely in love with them. 

Then he remembered the ring in his pocket. The simple onyx and sapphire ring, the silver band of the ring plain but androgynous, it called to him, reminding him of what he intended to do. 

After the rest of the family returned home, Fives set the big dining room table and put out the food in the center. Ash, about seven months pregnant now, with Kix's help, sat down next to their loving boyfriend. 

Everyone gathered around the table, dishing out food, smiling and laughing and talking about their day in a low hum that filled the house. The casserole, thick and cheesy and potato filled, made everyone's night, and the dessert to accompany it awaited patiently in the fridge. 

"A surprise for Rex," Ash had told Dogma and Tup six hours before. 

"Gentlemen, Ash," Rex stated, standing tall. The room fell silent, and he continued, "my friends, my brothers, I've been thinking about this for a long time. Ever since I learned that I would have a child running around. Something some of us never thought possible, which was something a lot of us wanted, a family outside of the Vod'e. And I intend tonight to make that family whole." Rex turned to Ash, knelt down, and presented the ring. "Ash, my beautiful, independent, strong, badass enby, will you spend the rest of your life with me?"

"Rex, of course!" Ash threw their arms around Rex's shoulders, kissing him. 

The others clapped and cheered. They settled down and went back to dinner, and Tup quickly offered up his assistance in planning the ceremony. Fives promised he could borrow some clothing from his photo shoots, as well as a dashing young makeup artist he'd been seeing. 

X

Rex snuggled against Ash's back, rubbing their tummy, feeling his child kick and squirm inside. Ash could begin the process of labor any day now, so the former clone captain had resorted to taking his parental leave so be could be there for his beloved and their unborn. 

Tup knocked on the door and let himself in. He held something, and Rex sat up to see what it is. Tup held up the handmade cradle. Ash gasped and thanked Tup profusely, but the long haired clone simply brushed it off as him doing his part. A child needed a place to sleep, and Tup made it. 

"Tup, sweetheart, sit," Ash insisted, patting the bed in front of them. 

Tup listened, and with wide eyes, he heard Ash's sincere thanks, accepted a hug, and went back to his room. With that, Ash laid back against the soft mattress. 

"You know, he's excited especially. He likes the idea of helping you with a baby," Rex chuckled softly, rubbing Ash's hip.

"I know. Why do you think I haven't stopped him from touching my stomach?" Ash rolled over to look at their boyfriend. 

"Hey, how's your half binder?" Rex asked. 

"I'm okay." Ash felt the fabric under their shirt.


End file.
